A Fool's Folly
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: It's April Fool's Day. Deidara and Sakura team up for revenge on Sasori. What will our poor puppet master do? Dedication oneshot for animemaniac101. Slight DeiSaku


Deidara closed his palm on the ball of clay, waiting for it to form into the desired form. When he felt it do so, he re-opened his palm and picked up a tiny bird.

"Whatcha got?"

Deidara looked up. Sakura was standing over him, peering at the tiny bird. Deidara handed it to her.

"Pretty," she commented, turning the bird in her hands. "When did you do this?"

Deidara shrugged. "Two seconds ago…I think, un…or maybe it was four seconds by now…"

Sakura laughed and returned the bird. Deidara busied himself by carving wing lines into the sides of the bird and putting in other details. Sakura looked at the clock.

"It's getting late," she said. "You wanna eat something?"

Deidara shrugged. "Why not?"

The front door slammed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh…"

Deidara covered a snort as Sasori's whine dragged out. "What, un?"

Sasori dropped several shredded scrolls in front of him on the floor. "A certain Copy Ninja destroyed them all!" he moaned. "And half of these were decent puppets, too!"

Deidara shrugged. "Why do you keep them in scrolls, anyway, un? It just makes them easier to destroy, as you now know."

"Yes, but the pros outweigh the cons," Sasori countered, dropping his bags. "You can hide them more easily, take a lot more with you anywhere-"

"He could go all day, un," Deidara muttered under his breath to Sakura. The kuniochi giggled and received as death glare from Sasori.

"Bitches," the puppet master grunted, gathering up the scrolls and tossing them into a pile at his room door. "Sucks," he muttered. "At least one hundred puppets-totaled."

Deidara sighed, but let Sasori continue. "Whatever. Listen, what do you want to eat?"

Sasori shrugged. "I don't care, put something on the table, I will eat it."

"Little do you know, it's one hundred percent true, un."

Sakura giggled again, and this time Sasori was liberal with his words.

"Motherfucker! What do you care what I eat you stupid blonde! As much intellect as Paris Hilton!"  
Sakura couldn't help it; she broke out in laughter and watched as Deidara's face reddened.

"And do you have a problem with my hair?"

"Yeah! It's yellow!"

"You hunch-backed freak! I bet you still live with your mother! Wait a second, no, you live here…"

"Which is just as bad!" Sasori exclaimed. "Why do people call you a genius ninja anyway?"

"'Cuz I'm smart, un!"

"Well, 'smart' must be a pretty low standard for you to make it!"

"Actually, it's really high standard…Sakura, am I stupid?"

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno…I hate to choose sides here, but I'm gonna go with Deidara…because he's my boyfriend and this is half true…yeah, he's smart."

Deidara double-took. "What the fuck?! You're my girlfriend, you're supposed to be with me, un!"

Sakura giggled and hugged Deidara. "I'm joking, little fool. Yes, Sasori, he's the smartest jester I know."

Deidara shrugged. "Well, that's a little better."

Sasori grinned. "Not much."

Sakura sighed. "You're both nuts."

"What are we doin', un?" Deidara asked, sitting down at the table. Sakura set a plate down in front of him, and he quickly began to eat.

Sasori shrugged and sat down across from Deidara. Sakura handed him a plate, and he tugged down the cloth over his face. "I don't know, actually…Sakura?"

Sakura sat down with her own plate. "I was going to ask you…do you have any missions?"

"I'm supposed to go to Konoha to find a scroll," Sasori said slowly. "But Deidara has another mission, so we can't go yet."

"And what's that?" Sakura asked, turning to Deidara.

"I'm supposed to be tracking Orochimaru."

"Supposed to be?"

"I don't feel like it. He creeps me out, un."

Sakura smiled. "So you're not going to do it because you're scared?"

"I'm not scared," Deidara countered, "He's creepy, and I'm tired."

Sasori snorted and finished the last of his breakfast. "Sure."

"Alright, well, you go, and I'll stay I guess…" Sakura said slowly.

"You can come," Deidara said. "Kakuza gave me an alternative. I could either track Orochimaru or go into Konoha and find a certain jounin."

Sakura lowered her head. She knew whom they were talking about. "When do you leave?"

"I could leave now. Sakura, he's probably forgotten you, why are you so upset about having the Fox extracted?"

Sakura shrugged. "I guess…I guess I have an attachment to him, no matter how annoying he can get…"

"He's blonde," Sasori said. "They're all annoying."

Sakura smiled. "If you leave Naruto out of this, I'll go with you to track Orochimaru."

Deidara sighed. "Well, I guess it can't get much better, un. Fine, I'll leave the loser alone and you can come with me. I bet you want to see your lover as well, un."

"He's not even attached to me," Sakura said softly. "He hated me, and always will."

"He's probably forgotten about you, too," Sasori said dryly. "Us guys are like that; if we never got in too deep with someone, we kinda just…let them go…your crush never got far with you, and neither did your crusher, so they probably both let you slide away since they never got you."

Sakura hummed for a moment. "I guess you would know…"

"Let him go, un," Deidara advised. "They've moved on, and so have you. You're with me now, and I doubt that will change, un."

Sakura shrugged and began cleaning up from the meal. "Again, I suppose you would know the best."

Deidara gave her one nod, and walked towards the window. He opened the shades and the window, then leaned out and looked up.

"Dude…what are ya doin'?" Sasori asked.

Deidara slid out even further. "Trying to see where Kakuza-"

A splat cut him off, and Sakura's mouth fell open. "What happened?!"

Deidara pulled his face back in, and he was covered in brown slime. Sakura gasped, then giggled.

"What is that?"

Deidara slowly shook his head and spat slime. Sakura grabbed a towel from the bathroom and handed it too him. Sasori was cracking up, and Sakura suspected he knew something about that.

"Sasori! What did you do?!"

"I-I didn't do anything!" the missing-nin gasped between tears of laughter. "But hell, I wish I did!"

Deidara wiped off his face and walked to the bathroom, face set in stone. Sakura sighed and went after him.

"It's just nor right," she muttered, watching Sasori laugh. "Oh, by the way, what's today?"

"Um…April first."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Ooooo, I get it…"

"Oh, yeah…" To Deidara, this was only just dawning on him.

"Time for payback."

OOOOOOOOO

Deidara and Sakura walked back from the bathroom. "Okay, We're going to Kakuza about that mission," Sakura said. "Well be back in about fifteen minutes."

Sasori nodded, and the two walked out the door.

"You sure this is gonna work, un?" Deidara hissed as they ducked around the side of the house.

"Of course," Sakura replied, and Deidara pulled up two clay birds.

"Let 'em go."

Deidara's birds flew around to the back of the house and exploded in smoke. A shout from Sasori confirmed that he had been drawn out of the house, and Sakura and Deidara slipped back inside.

"Okay, plant the pig balloons and go," Sakura said. Deidara nodded and hid the small balloons around the lower floor; under cushions, in cabinets, and even in Sasori's scrolls.

"Go, go!"

Deidara followed Sakura out and they waited for Sasori to return.

"Ready…fire!"

Deidara focused his charka, exploding a single pig balloon. It sounded like a person being skinned alive. Deidara shivered.

"I can only imagine what Sasori is doing right now…"

Sasori, in fact, was freaking out. Sakura peeked in through the window to see, and barely held in her giggles as she sank back down to Deidara.

"He's totally spazzing!"

Deidara looked up to see Sasori turning back and forth frantically, and he too, was having trouble holding back his laughter. "Number two," he whispered, and popped the second balloon.

"Ooooo, that was a good one, un!" he said, and exploded the third. An unearthly scream tore though the air, and Sakura's laughing did little to offset it.

"And…finally, the electricity!"

Sakura found the wires running down the outside of the house and bent the entire bundle in half, kinking the wires. By doing this and controlling the electrical current with her chakra, she could turn off every electrical device in the house, and then turn them all on again.

Deidara looked in the window. "He passed out."

Sakura smiled. "My work here is done."

**A/N: This is for animemaniac-101, who has probably put in the most reviews total for my stories. Thanks so much, and I really hope you like this! **


End file.
